


Harmony

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody understood how it happened. Least of all Rob who had, if he was being honest, wanted nothing more than to get off with the closest piece of ass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

Nobody understood how it happened. Least of all Rob who had, if he was being honest, wanted nothing more than to get off with the closest piece of ass. He’d possibly had one too many beers at the time and Mike looked so fucking hot in those jeans...

Needless to say - the emcee looked even hotter naked, sweating and writhing beneath him, his head thrown back as he moaned loudly in pleasure.

But now, now he’s avoiding eye contact with Mike, his eyes darting around as the older man stands in front of him, grinning broadly. He says “Give me your hand.”

Rob stammers helplessly and fidgets, wringing his hands nervously until Mike takes one of them and places it over his swollen stomach. It looks bizarre, his baggy t-shirt pulled tight over the ever-growing bump protruding from his usually flat stomach. The emcee places Rob’s hand over the bump gently and waits for a second.

Then, under Rob’s palm, is a series of thumps; the way he pictures the hammer hitting his bass drum in rhythm. He glances at Mike’s face in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly as the sensation continued.

“She’s awake.” Mike breathes happily and, under his hand, Rob’s biggest mistake ever kicks and kicks.

***

Chester grins when Mike explains. He almost laughs, his face lighting up with glee. He jokes, says “I always knew you were feminine but this is ridiculous!”

Everyone around them laughs and it’s as if Rob is the only one who notices Mike’s weak smile, his sad eyes. As the emcee stares blankly at his feet Rob steps forward and wraps an arm around his shoulders and rests a gentle hand on his stomach.

His facial expression is cold. And Chester stops laughing.

***

For someone who refuses to sing, Mike has an impressive voice on him. Rob notices this when his boyfriend picks up a chair and launches it across the room in his direction, screaming angrily and yelling “This is all your fucking fault!”

Rob ducks as a coffee mug sails over head and shatters against the wall behind him. “I didn’t exactly plan for this to happen.” He snaps, trying to get closer to the enraged emcee. “I didn’t know.”

“You did this to me!” Mike cries out, dropping his hands helplessly to his side and simply crying. He stands there and he cries his heart out sadly.

Rob creeps forward and wraps his arms around the older man gently, kissing his cheek and stroking his hair. “Mike, listen to me.” He whispers, “I know you’re mad at me for putting you through this, but it was never my intention.”

Mike, he stares at his feet and pulls away from the gentle embrace, says “No. You were just after some ass. You just wanted a quick fuck. Well here I am.” He stands back, spreading his arms and gesturing at his swollen stomach. “Here’s your quick fuck, back fired and knocked up.”

And Rob, lying through his teeth, he says “It’s not like that,” He says, “I love you.”

Mike pretends that it isn’t a lie and smiles softly, “I love you too.”

***

It was really only a matter of time before the media caught on. For as long as he possibly could Mike tried to hide from the spotlight he knew would be shone on him but he couldn’t keep it up forever. Surprisingly, the entire band was extremely supportive, including Chester. The singer was still freaked out by what was going on, but didn’t mind as long as it never happened to him.

Mike, along with Rob and Chester, was on his way to Joe’s where the others were waiting. They were again discussing plans for the future of the band. Mike had sworn that this would not effect the band once the baby was born, but until then they couldn’t practise, they couldn’t play any of the gigs that they had scheduled. They had had to turn down the Summer Sonic spot and delayed the release of their album as long as possible, in turn delaying their touring cycle.

As he made his way slowly to the car, his heart heavy and his stomach heavier, he heard somebody call his name. He looked up in shock in time to see a flash which left him dazed. Chester grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car as another flash went off followed by another and another has the photographer had a field day.

The singer, of course, told the man to fuck off before climbing in the car beside the dazed emcee as Rob pulled away from the kerb.

Mike sat totally still in his seat, staring straight ahead and avoiding Chester’s concerned gaze and ignoring Rob’s gentle words. He wanted to run away, he didn’t want to face what had just happened. He eventually gave in and allowed Chester to wrap an arm around him, pulling him close as Mike softly began to cry.

***

By the fifth month Rob is considering suicide. He moved in with Mike some time ago and had been there for the morning sickness, the growing pains and the anger but depression was one thing he couldn’t deal with.

Mike barely moved from bed. The doctor had advised getting rest whenever possible and Mike seemed to be doing exactly as he was told. He stayed in bed as long as possible, moving only when he was hungry or needed the bathroom. He didn’t want to talk to anybody, he didn’t want to pretend he was happy.

The media still weren’t bored of hanging around outside of his house and following him everywhere he went, turns out male pregnancy doesn’t happen very often, go figure. Chester had taken it upon himself to distract the media’s attention by marrying a porn star and getting her pregnant. Mike would laugh at how jealous his friend was of the attention he was getting, but he really didn’t care.

He still wasn’t sure why Rob stayed, it was painfully obvious that every ‘I love you’ was a complete lie yet the younger man insisted on saying it at every opportunity. He was stunned at Mike’s deterioration. At first the emcee had been pleased, excited about having a baby, but now he wanted nothing more than something to go wrong.

What he really wants is an abortion.

He wonders how many women ended up in his position, stuck with no options left.

He wonders if this is why the suicide rate is so high.

***

Seven months into it and Rob can’t help but laugh. Neither can Mike. The emcee is finally getting used to the idea that a lot of their fans and his neighbours are disgusted with him and that his parents won’t speak to him again. He is also adjusting to the idea of family life with Rob.

The drummer sits at the kitchen table and watches as Mike shuffles into the room in the most ungainly way he’s ever seen. Mike scowls at Rob’s amused expression and makes his way slowly over to the fridge, stumbling slightly.

He says, “You know, you would have trouble keeping your balance if you were pregnant. Don’t laugh.”

Rob says, it’s hard not to, and earns a blank stare in response.

Mike grabs a bottle of water, waddles over to the table and sits down heavily with a sigh. Unscrewing the cap he says, “We need to pick a name.”

Unlike Mike, Rob still wasn’t getting used to the idea of being part of a family. He had never wanted this child in the first place and, although his feelings for Mike had grown since day one, he wasn’t sure how long he could pretend to be in love with him. Without thinking he asks “We?”

“Yes,” Mike mutters, “we. As in me and you.” He takes a sip of his water before placing the bottle down calmly. “I get that this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind when we fucked, but that doesn’t stop you being as big a part of this situation as I am.”

Rob says he’s sorry, because he really is. He’s sorry for everything and part of him still wishes he could wind back the clock and stop it all from happening. Instead he says, “Kenji.”

Mike raises an eyebrow, “That’s pretty cheesy. Besides,” he drops a hand to the swell of his stomach through his shirt, “it’s a girl.”

“It is? Er…she is?”

Mike nods wordlessly and gets up from the table, grabbing his bottle. As he leaves the room he calls over his shoulder, “You’d better get thinking.”

***

It’s coming up to nine months when Mike wakes up in complete agony. He has no idea what it means but it’s hard to breathe and his back and his stomach ache uncontrollably. He claws at Rob’s shirt until the drummer sits up; trying to shake away the haze of sleep he blinks at the distressed emcee.

“Mike?! W-what’s wrong?”

Mike can’t even speak; he just cries silently and clutches his stomach, praying that it stops. Somewhere, he can hear Rob calling 911. It hurts so much he can’t pay attention. He tries to think about anything else but the searing pains in his abdomen.

He closes his eyes and he slips into unconsciousness.

***

When he wakes up he’s in hospital.

He doesn’t need anybody to tell him what happened.

His five best friends are standing around his bed with grim looks on their faces. Rob takes Mike’s hand and brushes his thumb gently across his knuckles, staring down at him sadly. The emcee says nothing, but instead turns over and curls up on his side as he begins to cry.


End file.
